Hana No Michi
by alucard4869
Summary: Karena Takoyaki itu… Duniaku berubah…. Takdir ku berubah… Membuat ku bertemu denganmu… Seseorang yang entah mengapa selalu membuatku penasaran…
1. Chapter 1

Hajimemashite ! yoroshiku onegai shimasu! Haiii salam kenal ya, saya ini newbie didunia FFN ini, karenanya makasih banyak yang menyempatkan mampir ke fic pertama saya ini … wah saya akan sangat tersanjung… hoho…

Oce , selamat membaca minna san…

semoga ga terlalu mengecewakan yaa… hehe

**Karena Takoyaki itu…**

**Duniaku berubah….**

**Takdir ku berubah…**

**Membuat ku bertemu denganmu…**

**Seseorang yang entah mengapa selalu membuatku penasaran…**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Story by : Alucard4869

Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Humor (ga tau deh lucu apa malah jayuzz)

Rating: T

Pairings: KakaSaku

Warning:,OOC banget (sumpah jauh banget karakternya sama yang asli.. masashi sensei maafkan saya…#kaburrr), typo(buat jaga-jaga), romance kayanya ga berasa, humornya apalagi… kyaaa abal banget (jadi niat bikin fanfic ga sih sebenernya?), ini fanfic terispirasi dari satu dongeng anak yang beken banget, tapi jadi alay gara-gara saya.. #maaafff

**HANA NO MICHI**

Chapter 1. Takoyaki Pembawa Sial

Langit kini terlihat cerah dan udara mulai terasa hangat, tak terasa ternyata sekarang telah memasuki musim semi, suasana yang sangat nyaman untuk menikmati pemandangan. Ya, kini aku sedang berjalan – jalan di sebuah jalan yang penuh dengan bunga sakura bermekaran sambil menikmati takoyaki kesukaanku. Ahh, pokoknya benar-benar nyaman sekali.

Oya nama ku Kakashi Hatake, mahasiswa kedokteran Konaha Collage tingkat akhir, usiaku kini 23 tahun. Tampangku? Sudah pasti sangat tampan, dengan rambut perak menantang arah gravitasi, hidung mancung, bibir tipis, dan rahang tegas menjadikan daya tarik tersendiri pada diriku ini diantara kaum hawa… ya walau itu semua baru pemikiranku sendiri sih! Hari- hariku bisa dibilang sangat amat santai dan tak ada kejadian yang menarik, rutinitasku hanya begitu-begitu saja. Setiap hari kuliah, hanya membaca buku kedokteran (sebagai dongeng pengantar tidur sebenarnya) dan membaca buku favorit ku Icha-icha paradise. Ya,, begitulah hidup membosankanku…

"Berhenti kau ! jangan lari !", tiba- tiba saja lamunanku buyar oleh suara teriakan yang entah darimana sumbernya, sebenarnya suara siapa itu? Benar-benar mengejutkan.

"Brukkk….!" Seorang yang mencurigakan gerak-geriknya tiba-tiba saja menabrakku. Aku begitu terkejut, namun orang yang tak kukenal itu segera berlalu tanpa basa- basi untuk meminta maaf. Pasti itu seorang pencopet, batin ku yang masih sangat terkejut saat melihat beberapa orang berseragam polisi mengejar dibelakangnya. Tanpa kusadari ternyata saking kagetnya tertabrak, satu tusuk takoyaki yang sedang kenikmati tertelan seluruhnya oleh ku, dan kini bersarang manis ditenggorokanku tanpa mau beranjak dari sana.

Oh tidakkk…. "Uhuk…uhuk…!" aku terus berupaya batuk-batuk, minum air sebanyak-banyaknya dan mencoba memuntahkan takoyaki itu, tapi sayangnya segala upaya ku nihil, saking keras upaya ku tak terasa setitik air mata tergantung manis di pinggir mataku. Oh jangan sampai ada yang melihat, turun reputasiku, seorang cowok tampan sudah keselek takoyaki, sekarang malah menangis pula. Aduhhh….

Bagaimana ini ? sesak sekali rasanya, aku begitu kesulitan untuk bernafas sama sekali, bayangkan saja tiga buah takoyaki tertelan olehku dan sekarang… bertengger manis di tenggorokanku… Karena gerak – gerik ku itu ternyata orang- orang mulai memperhatikanku,, Oke, mungkin memang aku begitu membuat perhatian. Bayangkan dijalanan seramai ini, cowok tampan dengan sengaja terbatuk-batuk, apa nanti aku dikira mau cari perhatian wanita-wanita yang lalu lalang dijalan itu ya? Shittt….benar-benar memalukan.

Saat aku terus berupaya, mata ku tak sengaja melirik ke ujung jalan yang rupanya ada sebuah kuil permohonan. "Sejak kapan disana ada kuil ya? Apa baru dibangun?" batinku penasaran. Oke, bukan itu masalahnya sekarang, ada masalah yang lebih penting sekarang. Hidup ku! Mau mati sesak apa aku? Tentu tidak !

Melihat kuil itu, terbesit ide di kepala, bagaimana jika aku coba memohon kesana? Langsung aku bergegas kesana, dengan susah payah tentunya saking sesak nafas ini. Walaupun aku tak percaya dengan namanya permohonan, tahayul dan semacamnya itu, tapi tidak ada salahnya sekarang ku coba, daripada aku terus mencoba batuk-batuk geje dan makin menarik banyak orang.

Akhirnya aku sampai dikuil itu, kuil yang kecil dan sepi, mungkin karena ada dipojokan jalan, jadi orang-orang tak begitu memperhatikannya, ataukah karena di era modern ini sudah tidak ada lagi orang yang percaya dengan hal-hal ketinggalan jaman seperti ini. Masa bodo dengan semua itu, aku hanya mau aku terbebas dari rasa sesak yang begitu menyakitkan.

"Semoga takoyaki ini dapat kumuntahkan, sehingga aku tak kan tersiksa seperti ini lagi!" pinta ku penuh harap, dalam hati tentunya, karena sulit sekali untuk berbicara dalam keadaan seperti sekarang. Hening…. Tak terjadi apa-apa, hanya rasa sesak yang terasa.

"Oke, baiklah aku juga berjanji ! jika seseorang yang menolongku itu seorang pria akan kujadikan saudaraku, dan jika yang menolongku wanita akan kujadikan istri! Pokoknya siapa saja tolong aku!" Ujar ku dalam hati asal-asalan saking putus asanya.

Namun apa? Tetap hening yang ada, tidak ada tanda-tanda permohonanku ini terkabul. Sekarang aku benar-benar mulai emosi. "Sial ! sudah capek memohon tapi tak ada hasilnya! Lebih baik aku pulang saja! Aku pikirkan cara lain dirumah! " ujarku dalam hati dengan rasa dongkol.

Dengan lunglai akhirnya aku berjalan, berjalan terus dengan hati pilu (author terlalu lebay deh,keselek doank ampe segitunya!) rasanya benar-benar tersiksa, tanpa sadar aku semakin jauh dari jalan penuh bunga sakura itu dan akhirnya tiba di trotoar. Aku siap-siap untuk menyebrang, saat kulihat lampu merah, tanda mobil berhenti dan pejalan kaki boleh lewat aku segera melangkahkan kakiku. Namun tiba-tiba saja dari arah kanan yang tak kusadari sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan yang lumayan cepat. Oh Tuhan salah apa aku, hari ini kesialan menimpaku bertubi-tubi ?

Brukkk…!

Chapter 1 end…

Aduh… aduhh gimana geje ya? Lebay ya? Gak mutu ya? Oke saya tahu itu …hikss #nangis dipojokon…

hmmm sejelek-jeleknya fic saya ini, saya harap minna- san tak segan untuk mereview ya… akan saya terima baik itu saran, komentar, masukan, kritik, flame juga boleh… tapi jangan pedes-pedes yaa… saya masih bocil di dunia FFN ini hiksss…

dan maaf untuk chapter awal ini semua hanya berpusat pada kakashi (yang entah kenapa imagenya jadi geje gini) dan sakura belum muncul disini… maaf yaaa…

Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya (kaya ada yg nungguin aja ! sok pede banget sih )

Jyaa,,.


	2. Chapter 2

Konnichiwa minna san ! saya kembali…. Tak perlu banyak berbasa basi…. Cekidot!

Happy reading….

**Karena Takoyaki itu…**

**Duniaku berubah….**

**Takdir ku berubah…**

**Membuat ku bertemu denganmu…**

**Seseorang yang entah mengapa selalu membuatku penasaran…**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Story by : Alucard4869

Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Humor (ga tau deh lucu apa malah jayuzz)

Rating: T

Pairings: KakaSaku

Warning:,OOC banget (sumpah jauh banget karakternya sama yang asli.. masashi sensei maafkan saya…#kaburrr), typo(buat jaga-jaga), romance kayanya ga berasa, humornya apalagi… kyaaa abal banget (jadi niat bikin fanfic ga sih sebenernya?), ini fanfic terispirasi dari satu dongeng anak yang beken banget, tapi jadi alay gara-gara saya.. #maaafff

**HANA NO MICHI**

Chapter 2. Married By Accident

**Kakashi POV**

Brukkk …!

"Aduuuhhh…!" rintihku kesakitan, untunglah aku hanya keserempet sedikit dan terpelanting ke sisi jalan tanpa luka-luka yang berarti, Bersyukur disisi jalan raya ditumbuhi rerumputan bukannya batu-batu tajam. Yokatta ne….

"Uhuk…uhuk….!" Aku terbatuk- batuk dan saking aku terkejut ternyata keajaiban datang juga, takoyaki tersebut dapat kumuntahkan. Ternyata Tuhan masih sayang padaku, batin ku berujar dengan gembira.

Oh ya tunggu dulu, siapa kiranya yang telah menolongku? Walaupun hampir saja aku terkena kecelakaan mobil, tapi kan secara tak langsung karena mobil itu pula aku terhidar dari kematian akibat sesak nafas, yang dikarenakan keselek takoyaki. Oh tak elit sekali rasanya jika sampai mati seperti itu. Balik kesiapa yang telah menolongku tadi, siapa ya? Semoga saja seorang wanita! Mohon ku penuh harap dalam hati, ya terbesit dalam pikiranku siapa tahu bisa berkenalan dengan wanita kaya. Hehe

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Ujar sebuah suara yang sumbernya dari dalam mobil mewah yang hampir saja menabrakku. Ah tepat dugaaan ku ! ujarku kesenengan dalam hati saat mendengar suara itu, suaranya lembut dan terkesan ramah dan penuh sopan sntun, pasti suara seorang wanita berkelas pikirku.

"Ya, terima kasih. Aku baik- ba…." Suaraku tiba-tiba hilang, terasa sesak seakan masih ada takoyaki di tenggorokanku. Semua itu karena,, saat aku menoleh aku amat terkejut setengah mati, bagaimana tidak ternyata suara itu memang suara seorang wanita. Dan terlihat sekali dia adalah seorang wanita berkelas yang tahu sopan santun.

Tapi….

**Normal POV **

"Hei, kenapa kau malah diam saja? Apa ada yang sakit? Kamu tidak baik-baik saja ya? Ujar wanita didepan Kakashi saat melihat Kakashi bukannya bangun dari duduknya tetapi malah seperti patung batu yang beku.

"Ah Oiya… " ujar Kakashi saat tersadar dari kebekuannya dan langsung berdiri. Tampang Kakashi benar-benar terkejut, benar-benar pucat pasi, bukan karena terpesona dengan wanita di hadapannya, tapi karena terkejut dengan sosok dihadapannya. Sosok itu memang seorang wanita, namun ternyata seorang nenek tua yang penuh keriput disetiap sisi kulit wajahnya. Rambutnya yang kelihatannya sebenarnya berwarna merah muda sudah tak begitu jelas karena tertutup uban yang bertengger cantik dikepalanya. Badannya pun tak tegak lagi, terlihat ringkih dan gemetaran.

Melihat sosok dihadapannya, Kakashi teringat akan janji yang ia ucapkan di kuil permohonan. "Oke, baiklah aku juga berjanji ! jika seseorang yang menolongku itu seorang pria akan kujadikan saudaraku, dan jika yang menolongku wanita akan kujadikan istri! Pokoknya siapa saja tolong aku!". Bayangan saat ia berdoa kembali hadir dipikirannya. 'Tapi…tapi mana mungkin? Aku yang begitu tampan (oh author..kok Kakashi jadi narsis?) harus menikah dengan nenek tua yang keriput?' ujarnya dalam hati.

'Aku harus segera kabur dari sini, aku benar-benar punya firasat buruk !' pikir Kakashi lagi.

"Hei kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa? Wajah mu pucat sekali, kuantar kerumah sakit ya?" ujar nenek tua itu yang bingung dengan sosok lelaki tampan dihadapannya ini.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan nenek dihadapannya, Kakashi langsung berniat ambil langkah seribu untuk kabur dari tempat itu, tapi nyatanya tiba-tiba kakinya terasa berat untuk digerakkan dan seakan kakinya itu berubah menjadi pasak yang menancap kedalam tanah sehingga ia tak bisa berkutik.

'Oh ayolah, kenapa lagi sekarang? Kenapa kaki sialan ini tak bisa digerakkan?' ujar Kakashi dalam hati dengan was-was.

"Ada apa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya nenek tua itu untuk kesekian kalinya.

Karena tak enak dengan nenek yang terlihat khawatir itu, Kakashi dengan berat hati pun menjawab pertanyaan nenek tua itu, ia ingin mengatakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja dan tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, tapi ternyata omongon yang keluar dari bibir sexy Kakashi (aiss author echii) malah terdengar seperti geledek di siang bolong.

**Kakashi POV **

Tak enak bila tak kujawab, oke kujawab saja aku baik-baik saja , pikirku mencoba tenang. Namun apa? Kenapa aku bisa mengucapkan hal menjijikan itu? Kegilaan apa lagi yang coba kubuat? Oh tidak… bayangkan aku mengatakan padanya..

"Maukah kau MENIKAH denganku?" ujarku, namun hati kecilku kaget setengah mati saat kalimat itu terlontar dengan mudahnya dari mulutku.

Nenek tua keriput itu sangat kaget saat mendengar pernyataan ku. Yaiyalah, aku juga kaget dengan yang kuucapkan. Tanpa aba-aba dan kesiapan hati yang kuat, aku melihat semburat garis merah di pipi-pipi keriputnya, dan nenek itu terlihat malu-malu. Dan hal yang paling aku takutkan pun terjadi.

"Iya, tentu saja aku mau!" ujar nenek keriput itu.

'Tidakkkkkkk! Terik ku menggelegar, dalam hati tentunya. Lagi-lagi kesialan menimpa ku.. Oh Tuhan apa dikehidupan ku dahulu aku pengkhiatan bangsa? Apakah dahulu aku seorang ninja yang menghinati klanku? Sehingga dengan mudahnya takdir menyebalkan ini memperolok-olok ku.

Saat itu juga dunia terasa hampa.. rasanya hidupku sudah hancur seketika….

Chapter 2 end….

Ohh, sekali lagi maaf dengan ke alay-an fic ini… apa mau dikata, karena authornya pun alay tingkat dewa…. Maaf minna san saya telah menghancurkan image Kakashi dan sakura… #nangis dipojokon..

Tapi saya tetep minta review nya yaaa (author g tau diri nhe)

jyaa


End file.
